


Sandra's "Accident"

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Original Work
Genre: Catboys & Catgirls, Exhibitionism, Girl Penis, Gross, Hyper Scat, Large Cock, Masturbation, Other, Public Masturbation, Scat, Shameless Smut, Smut, Soiling, hyper penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 18:18:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19323535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: A catgirl named Sandra with a huge dick takes a massive shit in her panties in public. Yeah. Done as a request for a friend.





	Sandra's "Accident"

Humans and Nekomimi were quite different creatures, despite their similar appearances. Although they co-existed in society, nekos tended to be more feral-minded than their homo sapien counterparts. They weren’t entirely unintelligent. They could communicate verbally, but they lacked a sense of social taboo. They frequently did things in public that would be considered utterly mortifying to anyone else. But, they didn’t know better. Or perhaps they did, and their animalistic behavior was just a smokescreen to let them get away with their exhibitionist fantasies.

Sandra was somewhere in between. She had an exhibitionist streak, but she was almost an enormous ditz. Her desires were limited, and her thoughts were rarely about anything other than eating and cumming.

Sandra was an average-sized girl, with long, thick blonde hair that fell all the way down to her waist. A pair of feline ears sprouted from atop her golden tuft, although perplexingly she still possessed a pair of human ears as well. She had modestly large breasts, which strained the fabric of her schoolgirl uniform, which was just slightly too small. Sandra had never attended any kind of school, and she was too old to be wearing such a thing, but she thought it made her look cute.

Her breasts weren’t nearly as disruptive to her attire as her cock was, which made her skirt almost completely superfluous. Even when flaccid, her monstrously thick uncut member couldn’t be contained by her panties, and was completely exposed to the open air for everyone to see. Sandra was rarely flaccid, however. She was utterly engrossed in her own sexual imagination almost constantly, her cock throbbing at the thought of her own disjointed fantasies of fucking other nekos silly with her titanic cock, filling them to bursting with her cum.

Her dick, when fully erect, was quite a sight to behold. Longer than two yardsticks placed end-to-end, with two beachball-sized balls dangling underneath it, usually with a bud of precum dribbling from the tip as well.

The humans who witnessed her walking down the street, with her boner protruding seven feet in front of her, were naturally disgusted. How could this woman stand to be seen in public like this? They whispered among themselves, exchanging various taunts and teases. The ones that Sandra overheard only made her more aroused, her cock throbbing audibly like a steady drumbeat between her thighs.

Sandra loved this more than anything. She was such a shameless slut, her pillar-thick girlcock bobbing up and down underneath her skirt as she walked, her balls below swinging pendulously back and forth, filled to the brim with cum that she was aching to release.

No longer satisfied with simply leaving her cock out in the open, she began to touch it, running her hand as far up the shaft as she could go, before sliding it down to the base, and then back again. She wasn’t ready to fully jerk herself off just yet, but she couldn’t stand to go another second without some kind of stimulation.

“Ugh, what’s wrong with her, jerking her fat dick in public like that?” one observer said.

Sandra had just come back from a rather significant meal. Eating was her second passion, right behind cumming, although the two weren’t always mutually exclusive. Sandara’s stomach growled, as her bowels were absolutely packed to the brim.

Before she could stop herself, a dry fart tore its way through the seat of her panties, loud enough to alert everyone in the immediate vicinity. Everyone who wasn’t already fixated on the mega-dicked catgirl certainly was now.

The fart was just a warning of things to come. Before Sandra could excuse herself, a dense turd began to bud from her asshole, pushing against the seat of her panties. She tried to hold it in, but she couldn’t! A thick, coiled log was deposited into her undies, causing them to droop under the weight of her load.

“F-fuck,” Sandra said, her cock twitching with excitement. She could feel her bowels brewing another shit. She wanted to stop herself but…

No, no she didn’t! She didn’t want to stop herself at all! She wanted to fill her panties to their absolute limit with loads upon loads of hot, stinky shit, while her cock erupted in massive spurts of hot, juicy cum in front of everyone!

Her first shit slipped out unintentionally, but her second was very deliberate. Her cheeks turned pink as she squeezed, forcing out a second, even larger dump, right on top of the first. This one was bigger, and heavier than the last, radiating warmth against her ass, filling her nostrils with her own delightful stink. Her panties sagged even further, midway down her thighs, but they still held. They were designed to hold a mammoth catgirl dick and balls, after all, so no amount of shit could be too much.

Some of the observers left in disgust, but others stayed, just to see how depraved she could get. Sandra was on a roll now, squeezing and straining, forcing out dump after dump, her pink panties expanding to accommodate them. A stream of precum dribbled from the tip of her cock. Not only was the humiliation of dumping ass in front of all those people a turn-on, and not only was the heavy feeling in her panties and the warmth of her shit against her ass utterly delightful, but those huge shits stimulated her prostate as well. She was in a state of overwhelming, mind-destroying sexual bliss.

She couldn’t stand to leave her cock unattended for another second. Her hands gripped her shaft tightly, as she pumped up and down repeatedly, almost clumsily, desperate to get off as soon as possible. Her panties were totally loaded now, bloated, lumpy, expanding underneath her and drooping down beneath her knees, nearly touching the ground.

“S-shit. I’m going to cum, in front of everyone, with this big, hot load of shit in my panties. Nyaaaaaa~”

Sandra’s orgasm was earth shattering. Her back arched, as her cock shot a rope of musky cum that landed several feet away with a splat. Sandra was an utter mess, panting and mewling, with a pile of her own steaming shit sagging between her legs.

That was amazing, she thought. I need to do this again…with a bigger audience next time!


End file.
